Cold words can make a cold heart
by Flame-Fist-Ace
Summary: Luffy over hears Nami in a bar and what he hears breaks him and nami is finding hard to cope with is new attitude towards her. rated T for language. enjoy
1. A big mistake

**Cold words can make a cold heart**

**A/N this is a little story I thought I'd write, I don't know how long it will be but I'll do my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece all credit goes to Oda-senpei**

**Chapter one A big mistake**

The mugiwara crew had reached a new island called Tesseki and they were all getting ready to go on to the island. Nami was giving out a bag of money to everyone minus Luffy for obvious reasons.

"All right everyone spend that money on only what you need and nothing else and one more thing be back by sun down, got it?" Said Nami to the whole crew "Hai." they all replied.

As she watched everyone bar Zoro, he's watching the ship, run off into the town she felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned around to see Luffy looking as happy as ever "Hey Nami why didn't you give me any money?" he asked slightly puzzled.

"You didn't get any money because you would spend it all on meat or something like that." replied Nami.

"Awwwww , no fair!" he exclaimed giving her puppy dog eyes.

'God I'm too soft.' she thought shaking her head, "Alright here ya go and remember be back by sun down." she said.

"Fine by me!" he yelled as he rocketed off towards the town.

*3 hours later*

"Man, I'm still hungry." Luffy whined to himself "I think I'll go find Nami and ask for more money."

He had been searching store to store and had made many friend along the way, "I gotta go find my friend." he said to two quite cute girls "ok, good bye Luffy-kun." as they both kissed him on his cheeks, he walked off still thinking about Nami and was just about to give up when he spotted bright orange hair in the window of a bar. He ran inside to ask her when he saw her laughing with about 5 other young men looking no older than 21, he took 2 steps closer 'Lucky this bar is pretty crowded.' he thought to himself.

He heard her laugh and looked over in her direction, he heard one of the men say "My god what an idiot."

"I know, but he does have his uses, that idiotic captain of mine." She laughed in reply.

"I'm surprised someone like him can have uses." Laughed another man.

"Well the Grand Line is a dangerous place for someone like me but he makes a pretty good shield." said Nami still laughing

"You should join us babe and leave that half-wit." Said another man wiping a tear from his eye.

"I don't know I'll have to see your ship first." Nami said thoughtfully.

"Well then let's get going." Said the largest in the group.

"Hey kid what you lookin' at, huh!" shout one of the group.

Nami look up with half lidded eyes, her expression instantly turned to shock seeing Luffy standing there with the shadow of his hat covering his eyes and a tear rolling down his cheek.

'_Is that what see really thinks of me?_ _Am I just some idiotic shield that she can toy with?" _He thought to himself as his heart was now effectively broken and broken by the woman he loved to.

"H-how much did you hear?" Nami gasped.

Luffy just ran off and Nami went after him, she heard a shout from behind her "Hey, I thought you hated that guy?"

She turned and Yelled "YOU DICKS, HOW COULD I EVER HATE LUFFY?" she turn to continue her search for Luffy then she saw his straw hat over a small crowd of people. She ran in that direction then two girls stepped out in front of her and said "You made Luffy-kun cry!" "Why would you do such a horrible thing?" Nami had no idea who these girls were all she knew that she had broken Luffy's heart and had to do something about it. "LUFFY!" she yelled trying to get past the other two girls in her way.

She had finally got past the two girls in her way and went back to the ship to search for him. When she got back to the ship she saw him going into his room and went after him. She knocked on the door but no answer

"LUFFY!" she screamed at the top of her voice "I didn't mean what I said, please Luffy." she sobbed.

Still no answer

Zoro looked down from the crow's nest to see what's going on then he spotted Nami crying on a deck chair. "Oi, Nami what's wrong?" he yelled down at her

She looked up and saw Zoro looking down at her and replied "It's Luffy, I hurt his feelings really badly." she sobbed even more.

"Well then there is nothing we can do about it for now." Nami looked at him shocked "When you have a broken heart there is almost nothing you can do about it."

Over the next few days Luffy spent most of his time either on sonny's head or in his room, he didn't like he used to and only ate half as much and his attitude towards Nami had grown extremely cold. Any time she would talk to him he would either say "Why do you care?" or "do it yourself."

Everyone was shocked by this new Luffy and wondered what was going on. "What happened on that last island that would make Luffy act like this Nami?" Asked Chopper "Well... I... uhh, I hurt Luffy's feelings real bad and you don't wanna know what said." she answered Chopper's unasked question, she was ashamed of what she had done and Luffy wouldn't let her explain anything.

**A/N well that's the end of this chapter so please R&R thanks ****^_^**


	2. In need

**Cold words can make a cold heart**

**A/N Ok I got a good response to chapter 1 so I'll make this longer than I originally intended (or at least I'll try to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece in any way ****T_T**** but it won't be now Muwahahahaha**

**Chapter 2 In need**

It had Been a whole month since Luffy had started to act cold towards Nami and it was tearing her up inside to see what she had done to him and how he seemed so broken up about it. Luffy acted normal enough around the rest of the crew as he didn't want them to become upset just because of him.

Luffy was sitting on Sonny's head when he heard a kinda voice from behind him "When are going to let Nami apologise to you?" he looked round and saw Robin looking at him in mind curiosity, he sighed "Don't you even know what she said?" "No, I don't." her curiosity growing "What did she say?"

"Well she was with a load of men from another crew and I went to ask her something then I heard her call me an idiotic rubber shield that she on uses for her own protection." he said with a pained voice.

"I agree that that was harsh but you need to understand..." she began but was cut off by Luffy's cold harsh voice "I know what you gonna so don't say it, do you have any idea how much that hurt coming from her, huh?" his eye's falling to the deck.

"No I don't but I have never loved someone until now and I mean love someone more than a nakama." she replied.

He cringed at the words she had spoke and a tear rolled down his cheek and he said "I'm sorry Robin but it hurts too much and it is hard even if she didn't mean it." his voice now sad but still cold.

"I understand captain-san" she replied "Oh and I thought I'd let you know dinner is ready."

"Thank you Robin... for everything." he said to her with his trademark smile (A/N sorry if that seemed like a LuRo moment) "I'll be there in a minute."

He entered the dining area and looked around to see Robin sitting close to Zoro so meant the only seat was beside Nami 'Robin you are evil' he thought to himself as he sat down and started to eat.

*later that night*

Luffy was sitting in the crow's nest for night watch then he heard a footsteps coming up the ladder, he looked round to see Nami standing in the door way "What do you want?" he said looking away

"I came to talk and if you won't talk then listen." she replied firmly

"okay." he sighed.

"Luffy, look what I said back there was just to get them to think I was interested in joining there crew and nothing more, I promise." she said looking at him desperately now.

"Nami I know but do you know much that hurt, it practically tore my heart in two." he said as he looked at her with a pained expression.

"I have an idea on how it felt because what you are doing to me _is _tearing my heart in two." she said starting to cry now.

"But what made it hurt even more is the fact that I love you!" he shouted.

She stared in shock and was about to respond when they heard a loud bang from below and someone shout "Come out with your hands up mugiwara Luffy!" they look outside and saw 5 marine ships surrounding theirs.

"We're in deep shit now, aren't we?" said Nami in a quivering tone

"What do ya mean they should of sent more." Said Luffy with an evil grin.

"This is your last chance mugiwara, come out now or we'll shoot." shouted the marine

"Oh yea, just try me, cause I'm not in a very good mood right now!" Luffy yelled back

The marine took a step back in fear as Luffy shot into the air and shouted "GOMU GOMU NO ONO!" and sank the ship in one, the rest of the crew awoke and went to join the fight.

In the middle of the fight Franky spotted Nami on the ground without her perfect tlima-tac and had a gun being pointed at her and her yelled "NOOOO, NEECHAN!" Luffy looked around to see Nami on the ground, he kick the guy he was fighting out of the way and ran to help her.

There was a defining bang and everyone looked around to see what had happened, they saw the marine fall to the ground as Luffy had kick him around the head, his gun had obviously been fired but no one could see Nami at that moment in time.

**A/N ohh it's a cliff-hanger (though a pretty shitty one) I am evil. Sorry it's a bit short but I wanted to end on a cliff hanger so sorry ****^_^" ****chapter 3 coming soon.**


	3. The pointlessness of it all

**Cold words can make a cold heart**

**A/N Here is chapter 3 and I hope you like as you have the last few chapters ****^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece... yet**

**chapter 3 the pointlessness of it all**

**Last time**: There was a defining bang and everyone looked around to see what had happened, they saw the marine fall to the ground as Luffy had kick him around the head, his gun had obviously been fired but no one could see Nami at that moment in time. (**A/N thank god for copy and paste =P)**

Everyone look around to see if they could see Nami, Luffy saw Nami lying in a small puddle of blood and he called Chopper, Chopper ran over to her to see if any major damage was done then he let out a sigh of relief "It's ok Luffy she will be fine." no one moved except for the crew who slowly made their way to the back of the thousand sunny as they knew from the dark aura Luffy was giving off was massive "Chopper take Nami inside and hide." he whispered Chopper nodded in understanding and took Nami inside.

The marines had no idea what was going on with the dark power that was being given off then one of the marines shot at Luffy but the bullet just bounced off him, Luffy slowly walked towards them and said so coldly it would have turned you to a mere ice cube "Don't think any of you are leaving alive after what you did to Nami." and with that the marines turned to start running but Luffy just swung his leg round and swiped them all into the ocean.

Then he turned his attention to the remaining ships and took them out in 4 blows he was still full of rage and sorrow '_I couldn't protect her and I couldn't forgive her, why, why does this always happen to me?' _he thought to himself '_I was too weak to protect her now she is seriously hurt and it's all my fault.'_ tears started to fall down his cheeks as Chopper came out to see him "Luffy, Nami is going to be fine she just needs a little rest." Luffy turned to look at him and said "That's good to know, tell me when she wakes up so I can talk to her."

"Luffy you can go see now if you want." Chopper said to try and cheer him up.

"Ok thanks Chopper." Luffy walked towards the infirmary with the shadow of his hat covering his eyes.

He walked into the infirmary and saw Nami Lying there with bandage around her collar bone, he sat down beside her and caressed her cheek and said with new wave of tears falling down his face "Nami, I am so sorry for everything that I have done to you and I won't blame you if you don't forgive me because I didn't stop you from getting shot."

"L-uffy." she mumbled.

"Nami!" he looked at her in shock as she began to open her eyes with tears cascading down her face.

"Luffy... I'm sorry." she cried as she hugged him around the neck

"Luffy I-I love you." she sobbed.

"I love you too Nami but I don't deserve it right now after what I did to you over this past month so just get some sleep." he said as he tried to push her gently back down to sleep.

"Oh shut up you baka." she said and kissed him on the lips surprising him but the surprise left as quickly as it came and he melted into the kiss and kissed her back (**A/N Can you fit the word kiss or kissed in this sentence anymore?)** as the kiss **(A/N yup it seems so)** turned more passionate they broke apart panting for air they stared at each other '_damn she is gorgeous' _Luffy thought to himself "I love you Nami now get some rest." he whispered into her ear "Ok and I love you to Luffy-kun." she replied looking at his slightly shocked face 'He is so cute.' she let out a small giggle, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek "Good night."

"Good night Nami." he smiled at her as he left.

"So how did it go?" said a voice to his left, he turned and saw Robin standing there with 'that smile' on her face.

"I don't know what you mean." he lied.

"You do know what I mean." she replied.

He rubbed the back of his neck "Ok, ok I give, it went well but I don't wanna go into detail."

"You're the captain." she said

"Now I'm off to bed." he said with a large yawned

*the next day*

"BREACKFAST!" Sanji yelled form the kitchen.

"FOOOD!" Luffy shouted in reply as he ran towards the kitchen soon followed by the rest of the crew.

"It's so good to see your ok my darling Nami-swan." said Sanji with hearts for eyes.

Nami chuckled "Thank you Sanji-kun." as she sat next to Luffy and held his hand under the table, he looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks." he whispered in her ear.

She giggled and the rest of the crew, minus Robin, looked at her slightly puzzled "What's so funny Nami?" asked Brook

"Oh it's nothing, don't worry Brook." she smiled.

Breakfast went by as usual with exception that every so often Luffy would swallow his food and whisper something into Nami's ear and she would either giggle or smile at, the rest of the crew bar Sanji took note of this but didn't say anything. "I'm going on to the deck, wanna come?" he whispered, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and whispered back "Sure." Sanji saw her give him a kiss on the cheek and yelled "What are you doing kissing him on the cheek Nami-swan!" the crew looked at Nami then to Sanji wondering what he was talking about.

"I don't know what you mean Sanji-kun." looking at him in false curiosity.

"You know full well what I mean!" Sanji shouted in rage.

"I have no idea what you are talking about so I'm going outside." said Luffy as he got up to go outside.

"I'm coming with." smiled Nami as she got up to fallow.

As they walked outside Sanji sat down and Usopp said "What was that about?"

"I thought you would have guessed by now." said Robin now reading a book.

"What does that mean?" shouted Sanji once more.

"Well the way he reacted when she got shot and how he's been holding her hand under the table the whole time and when he got up to go she went with him." she replied calmly.

"Huh?" the crew chorused in confusion.

She sighed "They are in love."

**Fin**

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this final chapter.**


End file.
